


Please Can I Keep It?

by ThePunkRanger



Series: 2020 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Hero/Luminary is Named Ned, M/M, The Sabercubs Are Too Cute and I Can’t Hurt Them, Yes - Ned, literally no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: The Luminary always needs to help everyone, even if they’re not human, and Erik is just trying to keep up.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: 2020 Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Please Can I Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Monster
> 
> I named my Luminary Ned as a reference to the book The Neddiad by Daniel Pinkwater because Yggdrasil

“Erik!Erik, look what I found!”

Erik raised an eyebrow, glancing up from his place by the wood pile.Seeing what the young Luminary held in his arms, he leapt to his feet, “Ned, is that a great sabercub!?”

Ned grinned at him, coddling the small, fuzzy monster in his arms.“Isn’t he adorable?”

“Ned, Nedric, my love.Light of my life and all of Erdrea,” Erik held up his hands, backing away when Ned moved to come closer with the cub, “You can’t just go around taking baby monsters.”

The sabercub batted at Ned’s long hair, making him giggle.Turning large eyes on Erik, he pleaded, “But Erik, this one is an orphan!He’ll die if we just leave him out here.”

Erik straightened from the ready stance he’d been holding, rubbing at his temples.“It’s a monster, babe, it’s not like he’s defenseless.”

Ned held the cub tighter, his lower lip sliding forward in a pout.“Sylvando would let me keep it...”

_Fuck._ Of course Ned would play that card.

“Yeah, well, Sylvando is off canoodling with his sailor boytoy,” Erik snapped, gesturing toward the path that led back to the beach where the Salty Stallion was docked.“Now put the monster back where you found it!”

Ned’s lip began to quiver, and Erik’s stomach turned.

“Ned, I...” he ran a hand through his blue hair, “I didn’t mean for that to come out that way.”

The sabercub mewled, reaching out one large, white paw in his direction.

“He’s really an orphan?”

Ned nodded, his eyes still shining with the threat of tears.“I saw the soldier when they killed his mother...”

Erik clenched his jaw to hide his flinch.Of course Ned would want to take care of the sabercub.He wanted to take care of everything, that was what made him the hero that he was, and having lost his own parents made him especially prone to being empathetic towards any orphan, human or otherwise.

“It’s not gonna stay that little for long,” he pointed out, trying not to look as Ned scritched the cub behind its ears.

“I know, isn’t that great?”Ned shot him a quavering grin, “When he grows up, he can be part of the team!I’ll be the first Luminary with a monster for a partner!”

Erik could see it.A hulking great sabercat, fighting beside them in the quest for peace.Sighing heavily, he reached out, surprised when the cub merely butted its head up into his hand instead of attacking it.

“Fine, but I’m not cleaning its litter box.”


End file.
